A Bouncy Baby Boy?
by Emily Blair
Summary: A two year old Harry Potter has been abused and mistreated by his Guardians. Dumbledore takes notice and sends a new parent to fulfil Lily and James place.
1. In the Beginning

A Bouncy Baby Boy?  
  
Chapter 1 Another Day At The Dursleys and New Information  
  
A very old, but wise wizard ponders his new information he has just gained.  
  
*Abuse?! Can't be! I've checked there behavior with their other son before I placed him there. What am I going to do who is willing to take a child? Minerva? No, not a teacher. Arabella? The old bat has enough on her mind. Well, who is someone that does not work? Alastor just retired. What am I saying Alastor and a baby! Of course this is so simple. Remus Lupin! He is perfect kind patient, and plenty of time on his hands. Then what about his "problem"? The boy could stay here with Poppy. I wonder if he will take the job?*  
  
Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts takes out his quill and parchment and write and then reread his letter to the one and only Remuse Lupin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On a lane of houses a boy cries himself to sleep. This boy is know to the wizarding world as the-boy-who-lived. This boy was known as Harry Potter. Of the age of two Harry had poor speech and had a walking problem, and rarely spoke. Harry hid a terrible secret that he was unable to tell someone. If you took a close look you would see the rashes, bruises, and cuts that ran up and down his frail body.  
  
Sometime earlier that day Harry walked up to his Aunt begging for food and to be changed. Being the evil wrench she is she gave him a slap on the face a threw him into the closet.  
  
Harry knew that he was only aloud food twice a day and to be changed only once.  
  
That night Harry dreamt about flying motorcycles and a friendly giant. That dream has accrued often in his young life with the Dursleys. Harry decided to stay in his room under the stairs of the Dursley household.  
  
Off in the distance harry heard the sound of the wailing Dudley craving for attention of his horse like mother and his overweight father. Harry heard the door slam knowing his Uncle has left for work. Harry wondered if this day was going to be different and more happy than the others, but then decided nothing could make this day happy at all. Boy was baby Harry wrong.  
  
Aunt Petunia opened the door and Harry was blinded by the light. Aunt Petunia jerked him up and threw him on to the folding changing table. She said not a word as she tossed Harry back and forth. Harry knew not to cry knowing the devastating aftermath.  
  
She dropped Harry on to the ground and Harry could not hold back the tears. Aunt Petunia discarded him as she threw down a bottle of water for Harry to drink out of as she goes to answer the door.  
  
Harry savored every moment of the bottle before it was taken from him.  
  
Night shortly came at the Dursley's house. Harry was banished to his cupboard where he sat and cried silently. Only if Harry knew his life was going to change when his cupboard door opened.  
  
AN: This is my first story so go easy on me! I owe my inspiration to a story I have read on harrypotterfanfiction.com known as Remus J. Lupin Mummy 4Life. Also This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The disclaimer applies for future chapters also. 


	2. Job Hunting and Shopping?

A Bouncy Baby Boy  
Chapter 2  
Job Hunting and Shopping?  
  
"I'm sorry Mr.Lupin we are not looking for someone with your qualifications. I'm truly sorry. Why don't you try somewhere else." Said the beefy man from Lukins Library. Remus Lupin walking out of his tenth job interview this week. If you do not know Remus has a condition that causes him to form into a werewolf during the full moon. * What is wrong with people these days! Being a werewolf has nothing to do with the job performance that I am required to do! All I want is a low paying job that can get me off my feet. Why was I so foolish as a child to walk out into the woods at night.* He mused his thoughts along this line when he finally reached home. The Moonlight Manor. He walked in took his torn trench coat off and threw it onto the table. He walked into his living room, picked up his newspaper and opened it up to the Quiditch page. Suddenly an old mans head popped out of the fire place. "Remus, are you there?"  
"Yes professor. What do I owe this pleasure to?" Remus replied simply.  
"Oh, Remus please call me Albus you are no longer a student, but back to the point. Would you mind if I stepped into your house, so we can talk?"  
"Of course Prof.I mean Albus." As soon as he finished the sentence a tall figure walked out of the old rickety fireplace.  
"Remus how good to see you in person again. When was the last time? Was it."  
"Harry's birth Albus. Now I am sure you did not come to talk to me in person on daily topics. Now please get to it." Remus replied impatiently.  
"Yes, yes of course. Well as you know Young Harry has been put under the care of Mrs. and Mr. Dursley for the past year." Albus sat down and with the wave of his wand a cup of tea appeared. He took a few sips and then beckoned Remus to sit down also. "Well by a friend of mine, Arabella has told me she has spotted Harry being hit and yelled at. She also noticed how under fed he is, she said he looked like a one year old instead of two"  
Remus paled an enormous wave of sadness filled over him. Lily's and James little boy, the first boy he had ever fed or took care of. He loved little Prongs. How cold someone be this cruel. He is a child for heavens sake! A child!  
Remus regained his ability to speak and said, " Why? Why Albus? A child, Albus a child. We have to do something. He was the little Prongs." Maybe it was because of the problems of a job, or lack of sleep, but Remus broke down and cried.  
Remus vision was overwhelmed with memories of baby Harry. Happy and smiling. His first Christmas, his first broomstick ride with Sirius, and his first sign of magic. Then a darker vision overpowered the happy memories. Little prongs crying with bruises up and down his little body.  
" Remus, its going to be all right. I promise." Albus chided the crying man. He could relate too easily.  
"Tell me how Albus. Tell me!" Remus by now was out of his mind in worry. " I got to go Albus I have to find him,. I have to save little prongs." Remus reached out for the door handle when the door magically locked. "Well I'm glad you want the job" Albus muttered.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU OLD FOOL! THEY WERE RIGHT BACK AT SCHOOL YOU ARE TRULY OFF YOUR ROCKER! TEHRE IS A TWO YEAR OLD BEING ABUSED AND TEHRE IS NOTHING HE CAN DO ABOUT IT, AND YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT A PLAN! WELL HERE IS THE PLAN ALBUS UNLIKE THE DOOE SO I CAN GET MY CHILD! "What did you say Remus? You said "my child"! Well you better listen to this crackpot, I'm willing to let you adopt Harry and I will supply you with money for your services. Under some conditions, though." Albus replied smiling broad. "Anything Albus, anything."  
"First off with the 500,000 gallons that I'm going to give you, you buy the largest and most expensive house there is and fill it with good quality furniture. Secondly get Harry up to speed on what a two year old should be doing. With what Arabella told me he has a problem with walking and keeping balance. Also his speech is terrible." Albus paused to look at the new guardian with admiration in the young mans eyes. "Thirdly raise him to be a Potter not a Malfoy. Lastly let him have a good life." "Thank you Albus. Thank you, for everything. I'll follow your conditions to the best I can. Three questions. What about my disease? When can I pick up Harry? Is he potty trained?" " Your questions listed in order. He will stay at Hogwarts, as soon as a inspect your new home, and no." Albus smiled mischievously at the last answer, this will be interesting. " Done Albus.. When will my money be transferred? I want to get the house ready as soon as possible." Remus thought back at the time when he was this excited. He couldn't remember a time. "Already done Remus. I also picked out a house you might like I will leave the information on the table. Also the main room has already been furnished except for the children's room." Albus got off the couch and started walking toward the fireplace. "Albus, wait!" The old man turned around. "Buy the house for me I'll take it! I don't care what it looks like I can fix it up." "As you wish Remus, you will be able to move in by tomorrow morning, and I believe you should get some sleep you have a very busy shopping day a ahead of you." Albus smiled, realizing how happy this once sad man was.  
"How can I sleep in a time like this?" "Look at it this way, the sooner you get to sleep the sooner you get to shop, and the sooner you shop the closer you get to Harry." "Good bye Albus, and thank you."  
"Good bye Remus." With that the old man disappeared with a pop.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Moony Pad" Remus shouted clearly into the fire. After a series of twist and turns he arrived at the beautiful Victorian built home with a lake, forest, and a plain.  
Remus muttered one word, "perfect." He excitedly explored the  
house.  
15 rooms in total two main bedrooms, six guest bedrooms, a kitchen, a  
study, a library, a  
quiditch arena, an entertainment room, a wash room, and an attic. He decided after checking out everything that he would go shopping today, fix up everything tomorrow, and the next day go get Harry.  
*********************************************************************  
"Hello sir, welcome to MAGICAL~BABY~DUST. May I help you? "Um.yeah." Remus said staring down at his feet. This is embarrassing, if James and Sirius were her they would rag me silly. " I'm, umm adopting a baby , two years, and I've never been a father, and um I don't know what I would need, um can you help me?" Smooth Remus, real smooth. "Of course sir. Now what we need is furniture." The employee walked Remus over to the furniture area. " Now for a two year old he will most likely need a crib but since you don't know much about him get the revisable one. Ohh and before I forget how much do you have to spend?" "How much as it takes" Remus replied. Who knew baby shopping would be this much fun.  
"That is excellent, sir." The employee smiled wickedly. Three hours later a very tired Remus came out of Magical~Baby~Dust with a shrunken and weightless bag felled with everything a baby would need. A crib, a changing table, a dresser, diapers, bottles, food, way to many toys, and a book titled How to be the Best Mum a Kid Could Ask For. Remus soon went to work on Harry's room. He decided to give his room a magical effect. During the day there would be a sunny beach scene, and at night a starry night scene. He fixed everything perfect. Even though he did a rushed job. He ran down the steps and threw the dust in and yelled very loudly and clearly. "Albus Dumbledore", and waited till he saw the headmasters office.  
  
"ALBUS WHERE ARE YOU!" he herd a groaning noise.  
"Remus?" asked the very tied headmaster. "What do you want it is two  
in the morning?" "It is? It is funny how time flies by, but back to the point. I finished shopping and doing the room. Can I go get Harry now? "Is that why you came and got me up at two in the morning? Yeah sure is funny, I'm rolling over in laughter." Albus replied in fake laughter.  
"Seriously, Albus. Can I?"  
"I don't see why not, but I must warn you they will be hard to handle. I request one thing, though.  
"Anything Albus."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he has wounds that need to be magically healed so bring him in the morning around ten."  
" Yes, yes will do. I'm nervous Albus what if he doesn't like me. Look, I never had a younger sibling how am I going to do this."  
"Remus, I thought we had this discussion. YOU ARE PERFECT FOR THE JOB." A frustrated headmaster said.  
"I hope you are right. I'll see you at ten."  
Albus bid Remus a good bye before Remus stopped him. "Thank you, Albus." Before Albus had a chance to say anything the fire was out.  
"I hope everything will go all right" before Albus turned towards his bedroom. ************************************************************************  
Remus took one look at Harry's room and smiled. He then apparated to Privet Drive.  
*This is going to be fun* Remus thought before he took his wand out and said the unlocking spell.  
He wandered into the living room, thinking about where the small child may be. Remus wolf instincts kicked in as he heard a child's cry coming from the cupboard.  
He was afraid of what may be there but unlocked the several locks and opened the door.  
"Oh my God!"  
  
**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been busy. I know the story is horrible but I can't find a BETA READER. So please no grammar complaining. Who knows when the next chapter will come out. If you want to be my beta contact me at Srialb@yahoo.com . I'm American by the way so if I don't use british words appropriate, please excuse me and correct me. **\  
  
Finding a New Type of Love  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Remus stood there squatting down peering into the small cupboard. A sick sight falls before his eyes. A child that is two that could easily pass as a one year old, lying face down in a dirty cupboard. He could hardly see but he could see enough to makeout the shape this child was in. Way to thin, bruises up and down his small frame, and a terrible stench.  
  
Remus was too hypnotized by the appearance to realize why exactly he was there in the first place.  
  
"Harry"  
  
No response. Thoughts race through his head. Is he okay?  
  
He crawls into the cupboard and gently taps harry. This was enough to send the child into a panic. His beautiful green eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Harry it's okay. Shhh. It's all right. Don't be afraid. I want hurt you"  
  
"Whozz Youz", Harry asked tentavily. Almost afraid to ask such a question, and visibly tenses up.  
  
"I'm Remus, Harry. I'm going to take you away. That is if you want to come", Remus prays. He didn't want to take Harry away from the Dursley's if he still wanted to stay.  
  
"You", he asks pointing up at Remus. "me eaves IT"  
  
Remus could barley understand harry through his whispers and bad language but he think he understand what he means.  
  
"Yes Harry, with me Remus"  
  
Before Harry or Remus could do anything a booming voice was heard form the top of the stairs.  
  
" WHOS THERE?!"  
  
Remus looks up and sees the walrus of a man leaning over the banister. The anger resurfacing he stands up, and pulls his wand out of his robe and points it up at the banister.  
  
" I AM DURSLEY YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. YOU DON'T ABUSE CHILDREN YOU SON OF A BITCH! THEY CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES!"  
  
Vernon suddenly relized there was a wizard in his house "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAK! I NEVER ASKED FOR THE UNGRATFUL BRAT! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KNOCK THAT FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM!"  
  
"HARRY IS NOT A BRAT OR A FREAK. YOU ARE DURSLEY. ANYONE WHO DOES THAT TO CHILDREN ARE!  
  
A women in a pink bathrobe with her hair in curlers comes to stand beside her hudband. "Whats 


	3. Finding a New Type Of Love

Finding a New Type of Love  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Remus stood there squatting down peering into the small cupboard. A sick sight falls fell before his eyes. A child that was two that could easily pass as a one year old, was lying face down in a dirty cupboard. He could hardly see but he could see enough to make out the shape this child was in. Way to thin, bruises up and down his small frame, and a terrible stench.  
  
Remus was too hypnotized by the appearance to realize why exactly he was there in the first place.  
  
"Harry"  
  
No response. Thoughts raced through Remus' head. Was Harry okay?  
  
He crawled into the cupboard and gently taped Harry. This was enough to send the child into a panic. His beautiful green eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Harry its okay. Shhh. Its all right. Don't be afraid. I wont hurt you"  
  
"Whozz Youz", Harry asked attentively. He almost seemed afraid to ask such a question, and visibly tenses up.  
  
"I'm Remus, Harry. I'm going to take you away. That is if you want to come," Remus prays. He didn't want to take Harry away from the Dursleys if he still wanted to stay.  
  
"You?" He asks pointing up at Remus. "Me eaves IT"  
  
Remus could barely understand Harry through his whispers and bad language but he thought he could understand what Harry meant.  
  
"Yes Harry, with me Remus"  
  
Before Harry or Remus could do anything a booming voice was heard form the top of the stairs.  
  
" WHOS THERE?!"  
  
Remus looks up and sees the walrus of a man leaning over the banister. The anger resurfacing he stood up, and pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it up at the banister.  
  
" I AM DURSLEY YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM. YOU DONT ABUSE CHILDREN YOU SON OF A BITCH! THEY CANT TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES!"  
  
Vernon suddenly realized there was a wizard in his house "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAK! I NEVER ASKED FOR THE UNGRATFUL BRAT! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KNOCK THAT FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM!"  
  
"HARRY IS NOT A BRAT OR A FREAK. YOU ARE DURSLEY. ANYONE WHO DOES THAT TO CHILDREN IS!  
  
A woman in a pink bathrobe with her hair in curlers comes to stand beside her husband.  
  
"Vernon what is al the noisy about. Is it that little freak? Well wallop him good to shut him up. My dudders..," Petunia trailed off as her eyes fell on Remus.  
  
" Hello Petunia remember.," Remus asked in a sickly calm voice.  
  
"Vernon, its on of the Lily's freak friends.," Petunia said shaking, backing away slowly from Vernon.  
  
"That's right Petunia, and I'm going to show you and you fat ass husband just as freaky I am.,"  
  
Snarling slightly, Remus raised his wand and pointed it as Vernon.  
  
"Expelliarmus"  
  
Vernon was sent flying into the back of the wall, and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Smiling Remus pointed his wand at Petunia. Petunia shrieked and tried to get away, but Remus was to quick.  
  
"Rictusempra"  
  
Petunia busted into a fit of mad giggles. Rolling around and clutching her side.  
  
Remus smiled approvingly at his work, and looked down at Harry. The problem was Harry wasn't there. He put a silencing charm on Petunia to try and find him. Remus listened carefully and heard soft sniffling coming from the cupboard.  
  
"Harry come here.," Remus heard moving and rustling form the cupboard, and slowly the little boy appeared with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Harry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry.," Still with no response, Remus tried again, "Harry do you want to come with me or stay here with your aunt and uncle"  
  
Harry looked at the wand and then back at him. It finally dawned on Remus.  
  
"Harry, this is a wand and you can do magic with it. You can do magic to, but not yet you have to wait awhile for that though.,"  
  
Harry seemed satisfied with this answer and held his arms out to be picked up. With a smile on his face Remus gladly picked him up, not even minding the smell.  
  
Remus approaches the door and with a flick of his wand Petunia ceased her laughing and backed away slowly. Still smiling Remus walked away proudly out of the house and avaporated to there new home.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Remus landed smoothly inside his new home with Harry clinging to his neck with dear life.  
  
"It's okay Harry we are home. Now we better go ahead and get you cleaned up a little and then put you to bed since it is really early. "  
  
"Cwean?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
" Yes Harry we need to get you cleaned up before I put you to bed, because honestly you stink."  
  
While tickling Harry Remus went up the stairs and into Harry's room. Little Harry was awed by the appearance of his room.  
  
"Well Harry how do you like your room?"  
  
"Mwine?" Harry asked. "Ugly?"  
  
Remus smiled sadly, the way this child had to spend the first years of his life with those idiots.  
  
"Yes Harry yours. No Dudley, no Vernon, and no Petunia, just you and me pup."  
  
Pup? Where did that come from? Well I like it, I think that will stay. Remus looked down at Harry and smiled at the look of happiness that played his face.  
  
Remus carried Harry over to the changing table and laid him down. He took his wand out and used a spell that would block the odor. He took Harry's dirty nappy off and cleaned him off, and was about sick at the diaper rash, welts, and bruises that harry has. Remus bent down under the table and pulled out and new nappy and baby powder. Remus finished the changing and put Harry down on the floor, while Remus was searching for some pajamas.  
  
"Well Pup I'm proud of myself. I successfully changed a nappy."  
  
Little Harry glanced up at Remus and smiled. Harry didn't know what to do. He was being taken care of for the first time he could remember. He had this big room with lots and lots of toys that he thought was his. To be honest little Harry was very thirsty, and he decided that he would try.  
  
"Wawa." Little Harry asked timidly, and started to back up when Remus turned around with a set of pajamas hanging over his arm.  
  
Remus bent down and smiled, "Sure pup, but lets get you into these and then we will go downstairs."  
  
He picked harry up and sat him down on the changing table and preceded to discard Harry's old clothes that were way to big for his little form. What waited for Remus underneath those baggy clothes. There were bruises and welts all over his back and stomach, that looked so much worse than his legs. Harry was so thin you could see his ribcage. **Those damn Dursley's. I should have did more than what I did.** Remus continued with changing Harry trying to be gentle as possible, but sometimes he cried out.  
  
"All done pup. I'm sorry if I hurt you but by tomorrow you will be so much better."  
  
"No owies?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"That's right Harry no more owies. Well how bout that water."  
  
Remus said picking Harry up and throwing him up into the air that made Harry giggle and smile.  
  
"But pup, wouldn't you want milk instead"  
  
Harry considered this, he had never been allowed to have anything but water, only Dudley got milk.  
  
"Ilk!" Harry said clapping his hand.  
  
"OK Harry milk it is"  
  
Remus and Harry walked downstairs, Remus fixed Harry his milk in a sippy cup, and carried Harry back up to his room. All the way Harry happily sucked on the wonderful taste that filled his mouth.  
  
He laid down Harry in his crib.  
  
"Good night pup. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Remus walked to the door and glanced at Harry who was sucking on his cup and sitting up watching Remus. Remus smiled and turned out the light and went to close the door. When he heard Harry cry out. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Harry was confused to say the very least. He had been taken from his aunt and uncle, taken to this place, been changed and looked over, and loved to say the very least in the span of a day, and now his Remy's is leaving him. This did not go over and with Harry well so he did the one thing he was never aloud to do with his mean aunt and uncle.  
  
"REMY'S!"  
  
Harry wailed loudly. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Remus was at Harry's side right away and picked up the crying child.  
  
"Shhh, Harry what's wrong." Remus asked very puzzled by the fact that the child was okay just a minute again and he was wailing now.  
  
" Youz eave me."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you need to sleep."  
  
Remus continued to hold Harry till he calmed down, and tried to lay Harry back down with no success.  
  
" Well, Harry you need to sleep. So what are we going to do?"  
  
Remus thought for a second and then an idea came to mind.  
  
"Harry how about you sleep in my bed with me."  
  
Harry sniffled and nodded his head, so Harry and Remus walked out of the room and down to his room with Harry laying his head on Remus's shoulder. Remus put a charm on the bed to prevent Harry from rolling off, and then laid Harry down and covered him up. Then Remus walked over to turn the light off he heard Harry whimper slightly, so Remus walked over to the bathroom and turned that light on and cracked the door. He then he hoped into the bed right beside Harry.  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
"Ight Remys."  
  
Remus chuckled slightly. He had only had Harry for a few hours and he had already fallen for him. He smiled at he fun that awaited him for the rest of his life. 


	4. Circus, Zoo, and Ice Cream

Harry opened his little eyes and was confused at his surroundings. He was no longer on the small dingy cot in the dark cupboard. He was in a big comfy bed with a big man making funny noises beside him. Harry stifled a giggle, but became real quiet again remembering the punishments he would receive from his uncle.  
  
Little Harry climbed out of the big bed to look around. He automatically decided this was not the Dursley's household, but where was he? It all came flooding back to him. The fight he had with his uncle, the strange man that opened his small home, Remy that was his name. Remy then moving his arms up and down and doing funny things, then he came here, and Remy took care of him.  
  
Harry was overwhelmed to say the least. He had been taken from his mean uncle and then actually being taken care of. Harry began to think what if Remy didn't want him and was going to take Harry back to his aunts and uncle. He decided he was going to escape and go to the circus, the zoo, and get ice cream. All the stuff that Dudley got to do that Harry didn't.  
  
As he looked around trying to find an escape route, the door came into focus. Harry waddled over and reached for the doorknob but it was too high up for him to reach, so Harry gathered up all his might and jumped but still he couldn't reach it. Harry landed on his bum and began to pout. How was he going to escape? Harry concentrated really hard on the door, and when Harry gave up and turned around to try the window the door suddenly opened and hit Harry right in the head.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", echoed loudly in the room.  
  
Remus stirred trying the place that terrible noise and then it hit him, Harry!  
  
Remus was by Harry side and immediately picked him and whispered soothing words into his ear, while he examined his head and mouth. Rubbing smooth circles on his back Remus walked to the door and checked the hall.  
  
** How in the world did that door open? I locked the door? The alarms would have gone off if there was a break-in? Harry couldn't reach the door? The only way he could have would be if he had done.**  
  
"Magic!!! Harry you do magic. Remember while we were at the Dursley's and I mad your aunt laugh?" Remus asked.  
  
The word magic immediately sparked and interest. Harry stifled and said, "Magic?"  
  
"Yes Harry magic. You did magic! Where do you think you were going anyway?" The question suddenly brought back why he wanted to leave in the first place. Harry started to struggle against Remus and started to cry.  
  
"Harry what is wrong with you?!," Remus asked worriedly. Maybe he did something. What if Harry didn't like him anymore?  
  
"DOW!!" Harry cried still struggling. Harry knew he had to get away or he would be back at his uncle's.  
  
Remus knew he would have to calm down to get an answer out of him, so he walked over with a struggling and crying to his bed and sat down. He picked Harry up so he would be looking right into his face.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and said, "Harry what is wrong? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Harry was scarred he didn't to go back to his aunt's and uncle's, but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape if Remy was holding him, but he felt he could trust Remus.  
  
"Remy ake me ack to ucle?" Harry said through tears.  
  
Remus was confused, why on earth would Harry think that? There was no way he would let that happen.  
  
"Harry," Remus said gently. "There is no way on this earth I would take you back to that place. You are going to live with me here. OK?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded his head, and swung his arms around Remus and cried.  
  
Remus breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, Harry where were you planning on going?"  
  
"IRCUS, ZOO, ICE CWEAM!!" Harry replied with a giggle pulling back and smiled at Remus.  
  
"Seems to me that you had a busy schedule. How about once we go to Hogwarts and we get you cleaned up, and after you settled in here I'll take you to all those places. Deal?"  
  
"Yefs!!!" Harry replied smiling broadly.  
  
Remus smiled first crisis solved, just six hundred more to deal with till he graduates, and he was looking forward to every minute of it.  
  
"Well pup, we need to get you cleaned up and get you fed. Then it is off to Hogwarts." Remus smiled. Finally, Harry's "owies" will be taken care of shortly.  
  
Remus picked a smiling Harry up and carried him into the bathroom. He put Harry on the floor and filled the bathtub with lukewarm water. He changed Harry out of his clothes and cleaned him up before placing him in the tub.  
  
The bath went uneventfully, and Harry seemed to enjoy it once Remus got him used to the water. He dried Harry off and took him into his room and put on a new diaper and clothes. While he was up here he put together a few diapers, clothes, toys, and some sippy cups into a bag to take to Hogwarts.  
  
He carried Harry down stairs and put him into a highchair, while he fixed Harry some milk.  
  
"How about toast for breakfast, Harry?" Remus asked Harry curiously. How was he supposed to know what to fix a two year old?  
  
"Yefs!"  
  
Breakfast went by quickly enough. Now Remus was just trying to explain to Harry about floo powder.  
  
"You ready Harry?"  
  
Harry looked scarred but nodded numbly.  
  
Remus walked into the fire with a Harry clinging onto his neck burring his face.  
  
Clearly Remus said, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE PASSWORD SKITTLES!"  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long I have been busy with school and went on a field trip, but anyway I will try to upload a chapter every 2-3 weeks. I am getting ticked off at the spacing because most of the time I cant figure out what I am doing wrong. If someone can please tell me if the story is not spaced right tell me what to do. PLEASE!! Lol . I am going to start responding to peoples reviews, only if you want me to just tell em in your reviews if you do not wish to be mentioned. I want to let the people who read my story to have a say in it so I am going to ask a few questions and I want EVERYONE to answer. Pretty please because im kind of lost in what to do.  
  
1. I am going to have Harry go through a little bit of "Testing The  
Boundaries" as some call it once Harry gets used to his new life. How  
should he be punished??? I want a couple of ideas from everyone then I  
will set up a poll next chapter on what his punishments should be. (ex.  
Time-out, loss of privledges, a spanking.ect.)  
  
3. Should Snape be a softy when it comes to Harry?  
  
5. Should the Weasly's be involved?  
  
Well that is all I can think of at the moment but if anyone has any ideas just tell me in the reviews, and when you answer the following questions place a number next to each response so I know which question you are answering. 


	5. To Hogwarts

Remus landed with a thump in the familiar room of Albus Dumbledore, remembering  
  
all the time him and his childhood friends would come when they pulled a prank  
  
on an innocent student. Oh, how he missed his friends. Remus sighed sadly, but  
  
quickly composed himself when he heard soft sobs.  
  
"Its okay Harry, you don't need to cry its over. Its okay, I promise  
  
pup. No need to fear, I'm right here", Remus rubbed comforting circles on the  
  
little boy crying into his shoulder, and spoke comforting words, into his ear.  
  
Soon the crying subsided and the little boy lifted himself up, so he could look  
  
Remus into his eyes with a cross look in his face, "Arry, Remy, Arry. Not do  
  
that gain."  
  
Remus chuckled at the angry little boy, "Well, Harry I can't say we wont  
  
because we will, but after a few times in becomes nothing."  
  
Harry still looked angry and scared, but all he did was nod his little head.  
  
Remus with Harry still in his arms sat down in one of the chairs facing the  
  
headmaster' desk. Remus looked around the circular room trying to see if he  
  
could remember all the times he has been in this very seat during his school  
  
years. Then again Remus' thoughts were interrupted by Harry when he threw  
  
himself into Remus burying his head.  
  
"What is it Harry?", Remus asked curiously.  
  
Harry spoke in just a whisper, "Shhhh Remy the ictues may hear you."  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?"  
  
Harry unburied himself and pointed quickly at the rows of pictures of past  
  
headmasters, then burrowed deep into his robe again.  
  
"Oh, Harry its okay. They want hurt you, its just magic."  
  
Harry was hesitant but soon just sat up in Remus, and he tried to climb down  
  
from Remus' lap, but Remus held him tight. Causing Harry to wine.  
  
"Now Harry, why don't you just sit in my lap while we wait for the Headmaster?", Remus stated calmly with no hint of anger, he knew he had to be careful with that because of his past abuse. There was no need to yell at him for a small thing, right? Remus shook his head thinking 'I have no clue what I am doing'  
  
Harry whimpered and pulled a face, "Pwease Remy"  
  
Before Remus could answer a man with a billowing white beard came gliding into the room.  
  
"Hello, Remus how are you?", The old man asked with a smile.  
  
"Couldn't be better."  
  
"Wonderful," the old man clapped his hands "and this must be Harry. Correct?"  
  
Remus nodded, smiling. Sitting the scared child so he could face Albus, rubbing circles trying to calm him, yet again.  
  
" Hello Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Can you say Dumbledore?" Albus asked taking Harry from Remus, and walking to the other side of the desk, and sitting own facing Remus.  
  
"Umbaedor?", Harry said. Looking up at Albus nervously.  
  
"Very good Harry. How about Albus?", Albus tried again.  
  
"Abus?"  
  
"That's great Harry why don't you just call me that." Albus said, smiling down at the small child.  
  
Harry beamed, and started playing with Dumbledore's beard.  
  
"How did things go at the Dursleys', Remus?"  
  
Remus sighed, "As well as can be expected Albus. They were so terrible to him! They had them locked in a cupboard! Look how small he his."  
  
Albus looked very somber. Thinking about the mistake he made, putting Harry in the Dursleys' hands. Albus shook his head.  
  
"How is Harry?"  
  
Remus looked angered now, " In what way, sir? Physically he is like a one year-old. He can't say words as well as he should, he can't walk at all, and you should see all the bruises and whelps he has, and that is excluding the diaper rash he has! Mentally he is afraid of everything, he is afraid that he is going to lose me and be sent back to the bastards house. That is how Harry is professor!"  
  
While Remus was ranting poor Harry got really scared of his Remy and his eyes got really watery.  
  
"I see Remus, but there hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't regretted  
  
sending Harry there. I bet Lily and James are ready to kill me, and Remus we can  
  
do all the blaming we want to but that is not going to help Harry now."  
  
Remus nodded. Looking quite embarrassed, Remus, looked towards Harry who have  
  
silent tears streaming down his face. Remus immediately got up and picked up  
  
Harry form Albus' lap.  
  
"I'm sorry pup, I didn't mean to raise my voice.", Remus spoke softly,  
  
praying that he will not have to start all over again.  
  
"Remy 'ate me?" Harry asked sniffing slightly.  
  
"Never kid, I could never hate you, ever! Do you forgive me?  
  
"Yefs" Harry squealed excitedly at the fact that Remus still cared for him.  
  
From his chair Albus' fears has been eased with the interaction between Remus  
  
and Harry. He never completely doubted his choice of Remus but he still had a  
  
few worries, but now he knew he picked the right person.  
  
Albus spoke looking up directly at Remus," Well, why don't we take Harry down  
  
to Poppy, and then you and I talk about a few things."  
  
"Sounds good, Albus."  
  
The trio started walking down a few corridors when they ran into a greasy headed  
  
man.  
  
Albus smiled brightly, "Hello Severus, I'm sure you know Remus. Correct?"  
  
Severus nodded with a sneer playing at his lips. "Good, very good. Well the boy  
  
he is holding is Lilly and James son, Harry. Harry will be staying with Remus  
  
from now on. Harry will visit us during the full moon."  
  
Severus looked at Remus then at Harry, "Well Lupin, I see you are going to raise  
  
a start struck boy. Who is going to think he is above everyone else. Well  
  
werewolf have fun, and when the boy comes here don't expect me to give a damn  
  
about him."  
  
Knowing Harry's earlier reaction Remus bit his tongue, "Well Severus, that is  
  
your observation, and there is no way I can change your opinion, and I don't  
  
think I want you even around Harry anyway." And with that Remus turned away with  
  
Harry and started walking towards the infirmary.  
  
"Byez Sevy!!" Harry called out while walking away.  
  
Severus opened his mouth to yell at the child, but was interrupted when Albus  
  
bid him a quick goodbye.  
  
The trio walked again towards the infirmary and was not interrupted on the way  
  
down there. Albus opened the door and led them in.  
  
"Poppy!" Albus called out.  
  
"Coming Albus." And in a few minutes a witch came out of the back door, and  
  
nearly squealed at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Aww Albus what a adorable looking child.", Poppy continued to marvel at the  
  
child and cooed at him. Which Harry didn't mind much since he loved attention.  
  
Remus coughed, trying to get some recognition out of the mediwitch who used to  
  
take care of him after his transformations.  
  
"Oh Sorry Remus. I didn't see you there. Now Albus what can I do for you, and  
  
who is this child?"  
  
"Forgive me Poppy I didn't want to interrupt you. Well this child is Lily and  
  
James' son Harry. Do you remember them?" Poppy nodded looking shocked "Well after  
  
they died I left Harry in Lily's sister's custody, and well that was the worst  
  
mistake of my life. I didn't know that they were going to abuse and neglect  
  
Harry. Anyway, we were wondering if you can get rod of the injuries?"  
  
"Of course Albus."  
  
Poppy took Harry from Remus, Harry didn't care since the lady was nice and  
  
Remus was going to be only a few steps away.  
  
"Now will you two leave while I take care of Harry?"  
  
Remus looked a bit skeptical knowing that this was not going to be easy. "Bye  
  
Harry I'll be back in a few minutes. Be good for Poppy."  
  
Remus was quickly pulled out of the room by Albus, and found himself walking  
  
back up to Albus' office, and for awhile he could Harry's cries. Hearing  
  
those cries made Remus want to cry. Soon they reached Albus' office, and he  
  
couldn't stop thinking of Harry.  
  
"Now Remus, I found a few pamphlets for you on helping you improve Harry's  
  
talking, and walking among other things. Each pamphlet........"  
  
Remus tuned out what Albus was saying all he could think about was Harry all  
  
alone and crying. He was called out of his state of thought to the sound of  
  
Albus calling his name.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus, I was just thinking." Remus said apologetically.  
  
Albus looked at him skeptically with a smile tugging at his lips, "Perfectly  
  
fine Remus. Here is your pamphlets and a book. I hope it helps." Albus looks at  
  
his clock. "Well I believe that Harry should be healed by now."  
  
Remus smiled happily and jumped out of his chair and hurried down the corridors  
  
to Harry.  
  
Remus knocked on the door and waited fifteen seconds and walked into to find a  
  
red eyed Harry and an exhausted Poppy putting on his shoes. Once Harry saw  
  
Remus, he immediately threw his hands up begging to be held and started crying.  
  
"I'm right here Harry, but let Poppy put on your shoes then I will hold you  
  
okay?" Remus asked wanting Poppy just to shove his foot into his shoe.  
  
Poppy finished and picked up Harry and gave him to Remus who smiled and mouthed  
  
her a thank you, and walked out into the corridor with a sobbing Harry clutching  
  
his neck. All Remus knew is that he wanted to get home and be with Harry alone,  
  
this day has definitely been hard and confusing on Harry today, and he also knew  
  
that he needed to sit down with Harry and have a talk with him. He needed to get  
  
Harry to be okay when he has to go somewhere.  
  
While Remus was in deep thought on how he was going to talk to Harry he ran into  
  
Albus, "Albus thanks for cleaning up Harry and keeping him when I can't, but I  
  
think it would be best if we could floo back to my house."  
  
Albus looked at the sobbing Harry and then at Remus, and just nodded and showed  
  
them into his office and gave him some Floo.  
  
"Well I hope you will sort everything out, and I will see you again in two  
  
weeks. Goodbye Remus, Harry."  
  
Remus id his good-byes and stepped into the fireplace, and with a few quick  
  
seconds he was home.  
  
AN:: hello everyone sorry for the long wait my beta didn't get this back to me since she was overwelmed with work . I pitty her. CHECK OUT HER FICS her s/n is meqz2!! Read!!!!! Well thanks for all the input on the questions. I have decided for the "testing the boundaries" that I would right two different chaps one concerning timeout/talkin too and the other a spanking. I hope that pleases everyone. Snape will be nice but it will be very hard to spot it. The weasley's for right now will not be included I want to focus on Remus and Harry. Next chap will be out maybe in a few weeks I was recently in a car accident and got a concussion and my sleep has been off, but I promise the chap will be up in the next weeks or so!!! Thanks for everyone for reviewing. ONE MORE THING. I don't believe in making someone review by depriving them of a chapter, I want them to enjoy my story enough to WANT to review. I would appreciate if you did! That is all. I am also a little confused on the next chapter (not chapter 6 but 7). I'm not sure on what to do. I would love to hear some of everyone's ideas. If you wish to contact me Emybaby21@aol.com, is my email, and my AIM is Emybaby21. I would love to hear from you all if you wish to contact me!  
  
PLUS: I KNOW THERE ARE 2 COPYS OF THIS CHAPTER I HJAVEN'T FIGURED OUT HOW TO GET RID OF CHAPTERS! SO UNTILL I GET THE NEXT CHAP WRITTEN THIS WILL BE THERE. IF ANYONE KNOWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!!! 


	6. Home is where the heart is

When all the dust disappeared, Remus was staring into his new living room. He smiled, he had never had a home this nice before. Even with his parents it was never like this. While he was thinking on how happy he was with Harry and his new life, he remembered the sobbing child in his arms, and the talk he needed to have with him.  
  
He sighed inwardly, with the bawling child still clinging to his neck. He knew this was not the best of time to talk to Harry, since he was already emotionally built up, so Remus sat on the couch trying to calm down the sobbing child.  
  
Ten minutes later all crying subsided and only the sniffling remained. Remus, unsure what to do now, just laid down on his back, letting Harry know that he is still there.  
  
After awhile Harry got tired of feeling his Remy's breath go up and down. He was starting to get sleepy and all he wanted to do was play. Harry looked at Remus, who had his eyes closed and was in deep concentration. He decided this would be the perfect time, so, very silently and steadily, he threw his legs over the couch and dropped down. Harry smiled at himself, and sat down next to a bunch of blocks and started to play. Harry played like this for a good while until he built a really tall tower and it fell, which startled Remus and he sat up straight in fear. All his years working for the order made him prone to jerk awake when he hears a noisy.  
  
"Ez sowry, Remy." Harry stated, new tears welling up in his brightly colored green eyes.  
  
Remus saw the tears and immediately sat himself down on the floor and sat Harry in his lap, "Harry, it is okay. These are your toys, not Dudley's but yours," Remus picked up a toy and gave it to Harry "These are Harry's toys. Okay?"  
  
Harry gave a big toothy grin, and gave some blocks to Remus.  
  
"Pay wif mez?"  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
"Of course, pup!"  
  
They spent the next hour playing and laughing together, until Remus heard Harry's tummy grumbled. Glancing at the clock he knew it was past lunch, and he must be ravenous.  
  
"I guess a certain little boy is hungry?" Remus asked getting up and fixing to pick up Harry, but Harry moved back not allowing Remus to lift him.  
  
"No Remy's I want to play!" Harry said, and backed up even more from Remus. Harry was even surprised at his own daringness.  
  
Remus was greatly surprised at Harry trying him, and he was very pleased. He knew Harry trusted Remus a lot more that in the beginning, but he had to let Harry know he was in still charge.  
  
Remus bent down and pulled Harry close to him. Even though to boy fought him, he held him close, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Harry you need to eat so you can grow strong and healthy. Don't you want to be strong and healthy?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Tell me why Harry? If you give me a good reason you can stay and play?"  
  
Remus still held on to Harry and he still fought back.  
  
He waited a few more minutes and Harry said nothing, but continued to fight him. Remus sighed and just picked him up, which made Harry start to cry harder than ever before, and to started to kick and beat his little fist on his back..  
  
Remus ignored his tantrum, praying he was handling this correctly. He continued walking into the kitchen and placed the screaming Harry into the highchair. He sat right beside him until the crying subsided.  
  
"Are you done having your tantrum?" Remus asked calmly  
  
Harry nodded and rubbed his little eyes, and yawned.  
  
"Harry, do you want to tell me why you had your tantrum?" Remus pushed.  
  
Harry sniffled and said, "I just anted to pay."  
  
"Harry, why couldn't you just have waited 'till after lunch?"  
  
Harry shrugged again and looked away from Remus, "Sowry Remy, I'm sowry for being bad boy."  
  
Harry covered his face, preparing with his hands, as he waited to be slapped. Hemembering his past punishments for shedding tears.  
  
Remus took Harry's rigid arms, and put them down, so he could look him in the eye, "Harry you are not a bad boy, you are a wonderful boy, but good boys still need to eat." Remus took one of his hands and rubbed his cheek. "I..lov..care for you Harry, greatly."  
  
Harry smiled, reaching his arms out for a hug, which Remus gladly returned. It was kind of awkward because the highchair got in the way of things. Remus stood up and ruffled the child's black hair, which caused Harry to squeal with laughter.  
  
Remus walked over to the pantry and looked for something easy, which a two year old could easily eat. He shifted boxes and cans around and found some Macaroni and Cheese.  
  
"Mac and Cheese sound good to you Harry?" Remus asked while looking over the directions. He brought out the required necessity to fix it.  
  
"Mac Cheeze! Mac Cheeze!" Harry squealed loudly, clapping his hands.  
  
Remus just smilled and thinking of how proud he was of how he handled Harry's first temper tantrum. He secretly hoped that would be the last one, but deep down he knew better than to believe that.  
  
He set the pot to boil. Since he didn't trust his magical cooking, he decided to do it the muggle way. While he waited for the pot to boil, he went over to Harry and sat him in his lap.  
  
"What do you want to do after lunch?" he asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, not wanting to be a bad boy anymore.  
  
"Sure you do Harry!" Remus encouraged him, thinking he knew what was going through his little head.  
  
Harry shook his head even faster, too fast to confirm his thoguhts.  
  
"Well Harry, why don't we play with the blocks in the living room?" Remus persisted.  
  
"NO REMY'S!"  
  
Harry threw himself into Remy's shoulder and started to cry.  
  
Remus sighed. He pulled Harry away form his neck, and sat him on the kitchen table, so he could look him into the eye.  
  
"Harry," Remus started gently, "Why don't you want to play with your blocks anymore?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He was confused as to why Remus didn't spank him and throw him into the cupboard?  
  
"I think you do know Harry. Why don't you tell me? I can only make it better if you tell me what is bothering you." Remus stated sweetly.  
  
"No be bad boy, no be bad boy no more Remy." Harry stated quietly, looking away.  
  
"Pup," Remus said, lifting the boy's chin gently, so he could look at him in the face "You are not a bad boy at all. You are my good boy. Okay?"  
  
"Hate mez?"  
  
Harry sniffled and looked up at Remus with scared green orbs. Remus sighed, picked him up and held him tightly.  
  
"I thought we already had this conversation, Pup. I could never hate someone as wonderful as you are."  
  
That lifted Harry's spirits, and he pulled away, wiping the tears from his streaked face.  
  
"Well Pup, why don't you put your blocks away? By the time you finish, lunch will be ready." Remus smiled, mostly because his Harry was happy again.  
  
"K, Remy."  
  
With that, the little boy waddled into the living room to pick up his mess.  
  
Remus poured in the contents and waited the required time, thinking about that lovely little boy that is now all his. Time passed by quickly, and before long, he had drained the shells and stirred in the cheese. He waited for it to cool and then put it into a children's bowl, which he set on the table. He went to a different cupboard and pulled out a child's cup. He filled it with juice and set it on the table, too.  
  
Remus headed into the living area, and saw Harry putting up the final block into the bin. He bent down on his knees and reached his arms out.  
  
"Lunch is ready Pup, you ready?"  
  
Harry looked up, saw his Remy and ran into his arms. Harry squealed with laughter as his Remy spun him around and with that they made there way into the kitchen.  
  
Remus placed Harry into the highchair and placed the top over him, then he proceeded to place his food and drank on it.  
  
"Eat up, Pup."  
  
Lunch was a easy, but messy affair. Messy in the sense that Harry was covered with cheese from his face to his hands. Remus put the bowls away and refilled Harry's juice, and took Harry up stairs to wipe him down, since he did not have the strength to give him a bath right this moment.  
  
They reached the platform and headed toward Harry's room. Remus gave the door a nudge and Harry squealed again at the sight of his room. Remus loathed the Dursley's for making Harry appreciate the smallest things like this. He shouldn't even consider it a second thought, but he did.  
  
He sat Harry on the changing table and got the wipes out and started to clean his hands, and then his face. Surprisingly Harry stayed still the whole time. Remus remembed his younger days, when he used to squirm away.  
  
He sat Harry down on the floor and began to clean up around the table. As soon as he finished he looked down at Harry, who held a book in his hand.  
  
"Read, Remy?"  
  
"Sure kid" Remus said, smiling.  
  
He picked Harry up and went to sit in the rocker, and began soothing movements. Once they were settled he began the story "Witch White and the Seven Goblins".  
  
Halfway threw the story Harry feel asleep. Remus set the book down, and saved there space, so they could continue when he woke up. He carefully held the boy, and laid him in his crib. Brushing his cheek, he sighed. Harry looked so much like his best friend.  
  
Remus felt that he should not be standing here. James should be, and Lily should be downstairs cleaning the dishes. He sat down in the rocker and cried, for the first time since he heard the news. Life could be so cruel, but yet, so kind.  
  
AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I will start posting replys next chapter, but I have delayed this post tooooooo long!!! The reason for the delay I was in Florida over break, and my life has took a wonderful new turn January 8! Since I am in such a good mood, I will TRY to have the next chap up by next weekend! I would like to say thank you to my beta, and my other beta Rosaleen!! Read both of there stories there great! I'm addicted to them!!!!  
  
Next chap we will see Harry, Remus at Hogwarts preparing for his stay there.  
  
Please review I want to try to get 300 reviews for this story. There will be about 5 more chapters left.  
  
I would greatly appreciate if you would give me some story lines to write about in your review. Thank you 


	7. Another Visit to Hogwarts

Vist To Hogwarts  
  
Remus and Harry have got into a pattern that they had followed every day for the last two weeks. Remus would wake up at seven, go get the paper, sit down, and watch local muggle news. Around eight was when Harry would usually cry out for him, so Remus would go up the stairs and get the usually cranky little boy. Harry was never a morning person and was always really difficult in the morning. Remus would greet the still very sleepy boy, and lay him on the changing table to dress him for the day. They would walk down the stairs and enter the living room, who's neat style would be turned into a mess. No matter how much Remus and Harry picked up their mess, it was always dirty. Remus then would deposit Harry on the couch and put on Seasme Street for him. Remus had decided, about one week ago, that Harry would be allowed to watch only two hours of television and possibly a movie each day, to protect the little boys growing mind. He also decided that Harry could watch one hour of Sesame Street when he woke up, and the other hour after his nap. While Harry watched his little show, Remus would go into the kitchen and fix breakfast for the two of them.  
  
As soon as breakfast was over, Remus would turn off the TV and bring Harry into the kitchen. Harry used to get really upset when Remus turned off his show, but now he was used to it and never fussed. Breakfast was an easy affair. Remus would talk to Harry about all kinds of things and because of this Harry's speech had improved. After breakfest, the two would play, either inside or outside, with some educational game Remus picked up or thought of.  
  
At twelve they would have lunch and usually Harry would go and pick up his toys, while Remus proceeded to cook. After lunch Remus would take Harry upstairs and would change him out of his play clothes as well as his usually dirty diaper and place him in a new diaper, T-shirt, and cotton pants. They would then sit in the rocking chair and read a story.Sometimes Remus would be lucky enough that Harry would fall asleep during their storytime and he can gently place him in his crib, but most of the time that was not the case. Remus would have to go downstairs and get some warm milk for Harry and attempt to lay him in his crib and sneak out, however, sometimes Harry did not want that and cried for him to come back.  
  
Remus have tried every sort of measure in the last week to get him to sleep, and came upon a solution. Remus had some earth music (such as rain, wind, birds) and he would play it for Harry, and that would usually get the baby to sleep. Sometimes Harry just did not want to sleep and they had to forgo the nap, causing a very grumpy Harry before bedtime. After his nap (or lack of one) they would go downstairs and Remus would turn the TV on for Harry and let him watch his Sesame Street to place him in a better humor. Once Seaseme Street was over they would play until dinner.  
  
After dinner Remus would take Harry upstairs and place him in his room and let him play with his toys while Remus started his bath. Remus would come back in and undress him and clean him up before placing him in the tub. Harry always loved his baths. They always calmed him down before bedtime. Soon bathtime was over and Remus would take him into his room, and place him in adorable outfit that made you want to gobble him up. Remus would then put the earth music on and turn on Harry's nightlight. After saying goodnight, he would go downstairs.  
  


* * *

  
The prevoius night had been very diffficult for both of them. Remus was getting drained of energy, since there would be a full moon in two days, and it did not help that Harry was being dificult as well. He laid down for his nap and obediently fell asleep. When he woke up they enjoyed their time together. An hour before Harry's bedtime, Remus went into the refridgerator , pulled out a jug of Butterbeer, and poured himself a glass. Harry waddled in and asked for a sip. Remus should have known better than to give a child Butterbeer, but he figured it would be just a sip. He pulled Harry up onto his lap and helped Harry drink it. The little boy gulped the drank down and rubbed his little tummy in contentment. He wiggled out of Remus's arms and bounced happily into the living room to play with his toys. Remus decided to wash the dishes, then take Harry upstairs for his bath and to get ready for bed.  
  
When Remus finished the dishes, he looked at the clock and it was 7:30. He went into the living room to see that it had become a complete mess. All of Harry's downstairs toys were thrown about, as if used for a few minutes and then neglected for something else. There were puzzle pieces lying about, and his Sesame Street toys were everwhere. There were two things that were increasingly odd. One, he only left Harry alone for 30 minutes, and two, Harry was always careful with his things. Remus groaned, as soon as he spotted the very hyperactive Harry who was, at that moment, jumping on the couch.  
  
Remus walked over and grabbed the child into his arms before he could harm himself.  
  
"No, no Harry. We do not jump on the couch. You could fall and hurt yourself." Remus told the squirming Harry.  
  
"Me jump Remy!" The little boy stated furiously, trying to get back to his jumping game.  
  
"No, Harry. It's time to get ready for bed. You have to wake up early, cause we are going on a surprise trip tomorrow. Won't that be fun, Harry?" Remus asked quizzingly.  
  
The squirming stopped and Harry looked into Remus's eyes and asked, "Where we goin?"  
  
Remus laughed at the boys questions. He thought it best not to tell him he was leaving until tomorrow night, thinking that he would not have to dwell on it.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you. Then it would ruin the surprise."  
  
Harry pouted, but was quiet the entire way up the stairs. Which gave Remus time to berate himself for giving the child Butterbeer that wound him up before bedtime.  
  
Remus depositated Harry in his room to play with his toys, while he went start the bath. He told harry as he always does to stay in his room until he gets back, but as soon as Remus got back to Harry's room to undress him, there was no Harry. Remus sighed and looked up at the ceiling, really wanting to strangle himself for leaving a very hyper child alone. He walked into the bathroom and turned off the faucet, so as not to let the water run over, and locked the door so Harry could not come in and fall into the water. He went out into the hallway calling Harry's name repeatedly, and looking in each room. He heard a giggle, and walked into his bedroom and looked everywhere. Finally, he gave up and left, but he heard another giggle. Remus decided he would make Harry laugh, so he could find him.  
  
"Harry! Where are you Harry? I wonder where he could be? He is not in the closet! Where is my Harry?" Remus called out waiting for the arrival of the second giggle. When he heard it, he was able to pinpoint his location.  
  
"I wonder where Harry is?" Remus got on all fours right beside his bed. "Could he be under the bed?" Remus peared under and saw the little green- eyed boy gazing back at him. "There he is!"  
  
Harry squealed and came out of his hiding place to Remus.  
  
"Youz found me, Rem. I hid gwood!" Harry said to Remus as Remus carried him into his room, and sat him up on the changing table.  
  
"Yes you did, Harry. I couldn't find you. I was worried when I came back in here and couldn't find you. It didn't make me feel very good. When I leave you somewhere and tell you to stay there I expect you to. Promisw me ?"  
  
"OK Remy." Harry said, nodding his head.  
  
Remus proceeded to change him out of his dirty clothes and placed them in a bin. He got out that wipes and cleaned off Harry, before carrying the still rather hyper child into the bathroom, where he placed him in the tub. Instead of Harry's bath going camly, it was a complete disaster. By the end of the bath, Remus was more wet than Harry was. Remus was getting agitated, and all he wanted to do was get this difficult child into bed. He knew, though, that he could not exactly blame Harry for his actions, since he somewhat caused them.  
  
After Harry's had his bath, Remus took the child into his room again. and changed him for the night. This was hard, because Harry kept on trying to get up and jump off. It took Remus every ounce of strength to bite his tongue and not traumatize the child.  
  
Remus picked Harry up and carried him down the stairs and made him a bottle of milk, and carried him back up the stairs into his room. He then walked over and turned the music on. He sat Harry in his crib and gave him his milk.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry, I hope you have good dreams. Remember you need to go to sleep in order for you to go on your surprise trip."  
  
Remus started to walk torwards the door, but spun around when he felt something hard hit his head. Harry was standing up in his crib, arms stretched out, whinning to be held. Remus picked the bottle up and went over to Harry's crib.  
  
"Harry, we do not throw things. That hurt me Harry. Please do not throw your bottle at me again."  
  
Remus gave Harry's his bottle back, and picked Harry up and sat him down in the rocking chair and rocked him gently. Remus prayed this would calm the child and let him go to sleep. Harry once again decided this was too boring and tried to get out of Remus's hands. Remus let him run around his room. If he couldn't calm him down himself, he would just have to let his sugar rush exhaust him.  
  
Butterbeer, unfortunately, keeps children under seven very hyped up for hours (unlike muggle cola, which has caffine and will only keep you rushed for an hour or so).  
  
Remus was able to get Harry in bed by eleven, and then retired to his room until morining. When he had to wake up the unrully child.  
  


* * *

  
Remus's life has changed drasticaly in the last week. He never knew how much time and energy it took to raise a child, but Remus was not complaining. He loved it. He loved playing with Harry, suffereing through Sesame Street with him, and he loved every bathtime and every tear Harry had ever shed. He loved Harry. He loved him more than anyone he had ever met, but he was afriad to love him because of the scars he held deep within himself. He did not want to hurt Harry, and he did not want to hurt himself.  
  
Today is going to be a stressful day for Harry, along with the days to follow. Today Remus and Harry were going to spend the night at Hogwarts to get him used to his babysitters and the castle, while Remus was there with him. He knew that Harry is going to have a hard time in the three days he could not be with him, but hopefully, this would help him.  
  
Remus went up the stairs and into Harry's room. He walked over to the crib and picked up this still sleeping child.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Ready for our surprise trip?" Remus asked  
  
For Harry's answer was a moan and a sleepy demand to be put back into bed. Remus wished he could go back to sleep also.  
  
"I can't do that, Harry. We have to go and get you ready."  
  
Harry would not let go of Remus' neck, so he had to dress and clean the clinging Harry from there. After that was taken care of, they walked downstairs, where Remus had already put together breakfast. Harry still did not let go of his neck, so he had to feed Harry on his lap. Harry did not eat as much as he would have liked, bu he did not push it. He would just have to make sure that he ate a big lunch.  
  
After breakfast he finally got Harry to let go of him and sat him on the couch with a few toys.  
  
"Harry I have to go upstairs to get your bag ready. Pick some toys you want to take with you on your trip. OK?"  
  
Harry nodded, and jumped off the couch in search of toys.  
  
Remus made a quick journey up the stairs to get clothes, diapers, and such for his trip. He also got a bunch of books, because Harry would not be able to watch Sesame Street Remus went over to the dresser and put a quick charm on the radop player, so that Harry could listen to his music. He then went downstairs and got some bottles and sippy cups. He walked back into the living room to find Harry with a few toys sitting with them on the couch playing with them.  
  
"Is this all you want to take, Harry?" Remus asked, as he surveyed the small pile of toys. There was a bear, a big red ball, two puzzels, and his train set.  
  
"Yef Remy. Go now?" Harry asked with a nod, a lot more life in him than when he had left him.  
  
"Yes pup, we will go now." Remus said nodding with a smile. He placed Harry's toys in the bag and shrunk it, to be placed in his pocket.  
  
He bent down and picked up Harry, and the little boy grabbed on to his neck, laying his head on Remus's shoulder. It made Remus feel all warm and tingly inside. Remus lifted his hand up and rubbed loving circles on his back.  
  
Remus walked toward the fire place, and grabbed some floo powder. He was just going to call out, "Albus Dumbledore's Office" until Remus heard a small whine in a protest and a small head burying itself in Remus's robes. He put the floo powder back in the bucket, and pulled the frightened child out, so he can view the silent tears running down his face.  
  
"It's OK Harry. You will be all right. I promise. What scares you?" Remus asked while taking out a handkerchief, wiping the tears from his face.  
  
"Go round, and round ifs scary." Harry said with silent tears still forming.  
  
Remus enveloped him into a tight embrace, and made him a promise, "Do you want me to hold your hand Harry? Would that make you feel better?"  
  
Harry nodded, and Remus pulled Harry closer into him and grabbed the small hand, gripping it tightly.  
  
"Okay, Harry. Close your eyes, and it will be over very soon." Remus said while grabbing another fistfull of powder, and stepped into the fire place.  
  
With another reasurring squeeze of Harry's hand he bellowed clearly, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE"  
  
The sudden turning stopped, and Remus waited until he regained his ballance. Once it was regained he stepped in the unaturally clean room, and walked over toward the chair opposite the headmaster's.  
  
"It's all over, Harry. You can open your eyes now." Remus said soothignly.  
  
Harry unraveled himself and looked up into his Remy's eyes with bright eyes. "Im Bwave! Ight Remy?"  
  
Remus ruffled the boy's hair, "You sure are, pup. I am so proud of you. Do you know where we are are?" Remus asked quizzingly.  
  
"We at Abus houze?" Harry said smilling.  
  
"Thats right Harry. We get to go see Albus, Mini, and Poppy. Want that be fun?" Remus asked.  
  
"And Sevy!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Thats right Harry. How could I have forgotten Sevy?" Remus laughed, picturing the look that Severus would muster for Harry when he called him 'Sevy'.  
  
Remus pulled out Harry's overnight bag, brought it to its original size and pulled out Harry's trainset. He picked Harry up and settled him on the floor and sat right beside him.  
  
"Want to help me build your train?" Remus asked, starting to take the lid off the box, and pulling out the tracks.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded happily, crawling over to help empty the box. The two laughed and played while building the elaborate train tracks even with houses and people. The two had so much fun, they did not notice the two pairs of feet walking over to them, until Albus gave a little informing cough. Remus looked up into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Hello, Albus, Minerva" Remus nodded to each of them, "How are you doing?"  
  
Minerva looked at the little boy, who moved behind Remus, peeking out every now and then, trying to decipher them.  
  
Albus spoke, "We are fine Remus, but I see the little one is still wary of Minerva and me."  
  
Remus looked down at the little boy, who was still hiding behind him for protection. He bent down and got eye level with Harry.  
  
"Look who it is, Harry," Remus smiled, "It's Albus. Don't you remember Albus?" Remus waited for Harry to give a slight nod of the head. He looked up at Remus and darted his eyes to Minerva and back to him.  
  
Minerva took the hint before Remus got a chance to say anything, "I'm Minerva, Harry. I knew you when you were very little. Guess what I have for you?"  
  
Harry became more at ease, but did not respond, so Remus gave him a little nudge forward, "You better ask her what she has, Harry. You might get a special surprise."  
  
Harry looked up at Remus, and Remus just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Wut Nerva?" Harry said in a very small voice.  
  
Minerva smiled and dug in her pocket for a present wrapped in red paper.  
  
"Here you go, Harry."  
  
She handed him the wrapped gift, and waited for the child to rip the paper into shreds, but only to be swept with silence. She looked at Remus, wondering what was wrong, and Remus shrugged.  
  
"Well aren't you going to open it Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry shook his head on the verge of tears.  
  
"Why not Harry? Don't you like Minerva's present?" Harry nodded 'yes' very quickly, "Then why want you open it?"  
  
"Not lowed." Harry said sniffling.  
  
Remus got ready to address the situation, but was again cut short by Minerva's voice, "Yes you are, Harry. I got you that present exspecially for you."  
  
Harry looked at her, and cautiously unwrapped the present to reveal a stuffed Gryffindor lion. Little Harry squealed in delight and hugged the lion tightly. Remus smiled, looking down at his little boy.  
  
"What do you say, Harry?", Remus promted.  
  
"Fank you Nerva" Harry said and happily ran over and hugged Minerva, who gladly returned the hug.  
  
"You are welcome, Harry." Minerva said smiling.  
  
"Well, I feel a little left out. Don't I get a hug, Harry?" Albus said smiling.  
  
Harry ran over and hugged Albus too.  
  
"What was that for, Albus? You didn't do anything," said Minerva laughing.  
  
"Just for being me." Albus replied smiling towards the old witch, who only laughed.  
  
Remus who was smiling at the little boy and his babysitters, and reflecting on how much better he felt, now that Harry was more happy and brave.  
  
"Why don't we go outside, and let Harry play with that nice red ball I see? Does that sound good?" Albus suggested.  
  
Everyone was in agreement, and they all walked down the twisting paths until they reached the grounds. Remus put Harry on the grass, and gave him his ball. Harry went on his way with he lion and ball, and had a grand time, while the adults talked.  
  
"He seems to like the two of you, which makes me feel a lot better about leaving him here." Remus stated still keeping a watchful eye on Harry.  
  
"I think that he wil be just fine. He will probably cry when you leave, but that is just about how bad it will get." Minerva said, transfigurring them a plate of cups filled with tea.  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"Don't do that to yourself, Remus," Albus butted in, "If there was any other way, you would never have him leave your side, and that would be terrible for the child. He will be just fine and it will only help him in the future."  
  
"We will treat him like the precious, little king he is." Minerva put in smiling.  
  
Remus's eyes were trained on Harry as he kicked the ball and laughed, "I am sure both of you are right, but I can not help but still worry about him."  
  
"That is paternal instincts for you, Remus." Albus said, his eyes dancning with happiness.  
  
Remus blushed and went over Harry's daily schedule, and before long it was time for lunch.  
  
"Are you ready to eat, Harry?" Remus asked, picking up the red ball and placing it under his arm.  
  
Harry nodded happily, and latched onto Remus's hand, as they walked side by side into the castle. Minerva and Albus stayed back and looked at each other with loving smiles, and followed them into the castle.  
  
Lunch was uneventful, and went by rapidly. With the adults talking, they did not notice the poor little boy dozing in his highchair, until Minerva nudged Remus, who looked up. Remus smiled and picked up the little boy. He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom to change Harry, and put him into his sleeping clothes.  
  
"Minerva, could you please transfigure me a crib and a rocker in the next room?" Remus asked quietly, swaying slightly, trying to help the child sleep.  
  
Minerva nodded and brissly walked into Albus's spare room. She quickly turned it into a baby's room. Remus walked in and thanked her quietly, and proceded towards the rocker when he sat down with baby Harry. With a few soothing rocks Harry was deeply asleep. Remus picked up his baby, laid him in his crib, and rubbed his small face.  
  
He walked back into the headmaster's office, and was greeted with two smiles. Remus smiled and sat with the the two adults and they talked about many things, but mostly about Harry.  
  
A half an hour later, there was a small cry in the other room, where Harry was sleeping (or was supposed to be).  
  
"That is odd. Harry usually sleeps for an hour, and I thought he was going to sleep much longer because of the sleep he got last night." Remus stated, while walking into Harry's room.  
  
The little boy was standing up in the crib and was clinging onto the bars. Remus smiled at the little boy, and picked him up.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to lie down some more Harry?" Remus asked the still exhaused child.  
  
"No." Harry said wrapping his arms around Remus's neck.  
  
Remus did not push it, but knew Harry would be very cranky. They walked back into the office, and Remus called upon a house elf and requested a bottle of pumpkin juice. Remus thanked the house elf, and handed the bottle to Harry who sucked it greedily.  
  
After Harry realized what he was missing he asked Remus, "Where Sezy Stweet?"  
  
Remus groaned, "Harry you can not watch Sesame Street today. Ok?"  
  
Harry looked absolutly shocked and let out a cry, demanding Sesame Street. Remus looked apologeticaly at Albus and Minerva, who both looked amused. Remus carrried Harry back into the room they just came from, and sat in the rocker with the crying Harry. Remus waited patiently for Harry to cry his last tears.  
  
"Are you ready to talk, Harry?" Remus asked calmy. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Well, Harry. I am going to go on and tell you that you will not be able to watch Sesame Street today." Remus stated, deciding not to get complicated with the days he would have to forgo it.  
  
Harry with another burt of emotion cried, but now for a very long.  
  
"I know, baby, that it makes you sad, but I can't do anything." Remus said.  
  
Harry sniffled and nodded, "Ize sowry Remy, me bad boy." With that, Harry let out another wail.  
  
"Oh pup, you are not a bad boy. You have never been a bad boy, you have only been a sweet, wonderful boy. Sometimes, Harry, we can't get everything that we want, just like you can not watch your show, but you know what we learn to do?" Harry shook his head in response and Remus continued, "We think of other ways to do something. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded his head, but his eyes conveyed something different.  
  
"How about this? Since you can not watch Sesame Street, why don't you read a Sesame Street book?"  
  
Harry broke into a smile and swung his arms around Remy, "Read to me?"  
  
Remus pulled Harry away, "We are not done yet, Harry. You were not very nice to Minerva and Albus earlier. Do you think you hurt their feelings?"  
  
Harry nodded, and Remus sensed the water works and hurriedly continued, "I bet they would forgive you, if you say your sorry to them. Maybe you should ask on of them to read you your story?"  
  
Harry nodded, and Remus put him on the floor. Harry grabbed Remus's hand and they walked hand in hand into where Albus and Minerva was residing.  
  
Remus gave Harry a little nudge, "Ize sowry Nerva, Ize sowry Abus." Harry finished sniffling and eyes downcast.  
  
"That is alright, dear." Minerva said smiling.  
  
Albus picked up the sad little boy, "That makes me happy, that you apologized, Harry." Albus said, smiling down at the small boy.  
  
"Harry, your books are in the bag, go pick out one you like, and ask Minerva to read it to you. OK?" Remus said smling.  
  
Harry jumped out of Albus's lap, and practically ran torward the bag. Remus motioned for Albus to follow him to the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus, for Harry acting the way he does. You will most likely have to go through it tomorrow also, becasuse of Sesame Street." Remus finished, sighing.  
  
"That is fine, Remus. It is perfectly natural that he is acting the way he is. I am sure that we will be able to handle it tomorrow." Albus said putting a hand on Remus's shoulder.  
  
"I guess you are right..." Remus trailed off, watching the giggly Harry, who sat on Minerva's lap listening intently to her words. The pair walked back to the couch and listened to the rest of the story.  
  
The rest of the day went by extremely fast, and before long, it was close to Harry's bedtime. Remus announced to Albus and Minerva, "We better be returning to our quarters for the night. It is getting near Harry's betime, and he still needs to take a bath. Shall we meet in the great hall for breakfast?"  
  
"That is fine Remus. I and the house eleves have already taken care of the neccessities that you will need. Your room is on the third corridor, behind the picture with the vase of four yellow roses in it. The password is 'sunflower'." Minerva said smiling.  
  
Remus thanked her, and picked up the little boy and his bag.  
  
"Say goodnight, Harry, we are going to bed, but you will see them tomorrow." Remus instructed him.  
  
"Night Abus, night Nerva." Harry waved goodbye.  
  
On the way torwad the door, Harry realized that they he was going to have to go to bed, so Harry whinned and tried to get Remus to change his mind. Remus only laughed and continued walking out the door.  
  
"Albus, I think you made a wonderful decision, placing Harry with Remus. From what you have told be Remus has worked wonders with Harry. After a little coaxing from Remus and me he came right up to hear the story." Minerva said smiling.  
  
"Yes, Harry had made a remarkable recovery so far, but his talking and his walking are still not up to speed. The greatest thing I have noticed, is the way Harry has a dilemna, and is not afraid, like he was, to admit it. He also is trusting much more." Albus said smiling.  
  
"We will have a few difficult days ahead of us."  
  
"Alas, we will, but I think, after the first day and night, it will be much easier." Albus replied, "The problem is where is he going to stay? Remus and I decided that it will probaly be best to keep him with Poppy, but I am having doubts about that now. Harry already is terrified of Poppy, so maybe he should stay with me. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that would be a much better idea, than him staying with Poppy this time." Minerva noted. The two conversed about other things, such as the school year and quidditch matches.  
  
After a small argument with Harry, Remus has got him into the bathtub, and into his night clothes. Remus and Harry sat in the rocking chair and rocked talking about their day at Hogwarts.  
  
"Did you have fun today, Harry? I know you like the lion that Minerva got you. Did you give him a name?"  
  
"Yef! His name is Scuffy!" Harry squeled picking up his lion and hugging it tightly.  
  
Remus gave a laugh, "I like that name, Harry. Do you know who gave you Scuffy?"  
  
"Nerva did. Nerva gave me Scuffy. She is nice lady." Harry said with a yawn and snuggled closer to Remus. Remus stroked his back and picked him up rocking him slightly. He put on his music that he had charmed to work.  
  
"Yes, she is a nice lady, and Albus is a nice man." Remus said still rocking the sleepy child, who was dozing in his arms. "I believe someone is ready to go to sleep.?" Remus walked over and laid him in his crib and covered him up with a blanket, and stroked his cheek. "Goodnight Harry, I will see you in the morning."  
  
Remus turned on Harry's nightlight and walked out into the living room where he sat down and reflected on the day. He summuned a cup of tea and sat in the enjoyable silence.  
  
***The Next Day  
  


* * *

  
Remus was putting on Harry's shirt for the day, and then lifted him off the changing table. Remus grabbed the little boy's hand and guided the little boy out into the hallway, down into the entrance hall, where they entered the Great Hall. Since it was 10, all the other students have left for classes and the only two teachers that remained were Minerva and Albus. Minerva did not have any classes that day and figured it would be better for her to forgo any meetings. She had planned to help Albus with Harry, once Remus lefts. As all Albus did, was make huge decisions, concerning the school, he figured that it would be ok to take a day off, too.  
  
"Good morning, you two. You are a little late." Albus said, smiling as he pulled up a high chair. He reached down and gave Harry a samll hug, before putting him in it.  
  
"Blame it on the little one you were just holding." Remus said, snorting a little.  
  
"How could your tardeness be blamed on that absolute darling." Minerva commented, as she went over and gave Harry a hug also, before starting a side conversation with him.  
  
"HA! Adorable darling?! He refused to do anything I wanted him to do this morning! Anywhere from staying still while I changed him, to not letting me put on his shoes. Too bad that Harry being adorable keeps me from being mad at him very long." Remus said smiling.  
  
The adults laughed, and Albus clapped his hands and food appeared. This shocked Harry, who smiled and clapped his hands. Remus filled up Harry's plate, and fixed so it would be a less of a danger to him. Harry ate without complaint, while the adults talked. After lunch they returned to Dumbledore's office where the four of them played hide and seek and other childhood games.  
  
"Where do you think Albus is Harry?" Remus asked clearly seeing Albus hiding behind Fawkes narrow perch.  
  
"He's there Rem!!" Harry said, rushing over to Albus and tagging him, "There's Nerva too!" Harry also ran over to Minerva also.  
  
"HARRY WINS!" Harry cried out with pride.  
  
All the adults laughed, and continued to play for the rest of the day. The four of them at lunch and conversed with each other. Afterwards, Remus took Harry into his bedroom, where he got him ready for his nap. Harry was dozing off unusually quickly. Remus knew this was the last time he would see Harry before he left, to prepare for his transfromation. He hoped he was doing this correctly. He was thinking that, this way, he would not have to deal with Harry crying wanting him to stay. Maybe with a quieter exit, Harry would not worry so much, but Remus was so very wrong...  
  
Remus laid Harry down in his crib, and walked out and said goodbye to Albus and Minerva. He gave them a few more instructions and then went over to the fire place to go home.  
  
An hour later, Albus's peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Harry crying for Remus. Albus took a deep breath and entered Harry's room. He found a tear streaked Harry, hanging onto the crib's bars.  
  
"Where's Remy!" Harry wailed.  
  
Albus picked up the distraught child, and took him over to the rocking chair, wherehe tried to calm him down. Eventually, Harry stopped crying.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart. What is the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Albus asked soothingly. Thinking it was best not to inform him of his Remy's departure.  
  
Harry nodded, and Albus asked, "Tell me what happened in your scary dream." Harry shook his head quickly, "It will make you feel better." Harry just shook his head even faster. Albus let it drop, but made a mental note to inform Remus of it.  
  
An hour later, Albus's peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Harry crying for Remus. Albus took a deep breath and entered Harry's room. He found a tear streaked Harry, hanging onto the crib's bars.  
  
"Where's Remy!" Harry wailed.  
  
Albus picked up the distraught child, and took him over to the rocking chair, where he tried to calm him down. Eventually, Harry stopped crying.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart. What is the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" Albus asked soothingly. Thinking it was best not to inform him of his Remy's departure.  
  
Harry nodded, and Albus asked, "Tell me what happened in your scary dream." Harry shook his head quickly, "It will make you feel better." Harry just shook his head even faster. Albus let it drop, but made a mental note to inform Remus of it.  
  
"Where's Remy, Abus?" Harry said whinning a little.  
  
Knowing he could not avoid it any longer, "Harry, Remus is not here right now, and want be for a while." Albus waited for the the tears to follow but, suprisingly, they did not come.  
  
Instead Harry jumped off of Albus's lap and ran into where Minerva was waiting, all the way calling out 'Remy!' over and over again. Little Harry assumed that his Remy was playing hide and go seek with him.  
  
Before Albus could get into the room to confront Harry and tell him that Remus is not playing a game, but is gone, Minerva pulled Harry to her, "Harry, Remus is gone and he want be back for a few days, but I promis he will be back, and he will play with you and hold you. I promis you and so does Albus." Albus nodded along with what Minerva said.  
  
Since Harry had no comprehension of time he assumed that Remus left, like all the wonderful people who loved him in his small life. Once this realization struck Harry his face fell, he became very pale. He opened his mouth and gave a loud, heartbreaking wail.  
  
"Where's Remy, Abus?" Harry said whinning a little.  
  
Knowing he could not avoid it any longer, "Harry, Remus is not here right now, and want be for a while." Albus waited for the the tears to follow but, suprisingly, they did not come.  
  
Instead Harry jumped off of Albus's lap and ran into where Minerva was waiting, all the way calling out 'Remy!' over and over again. Little Harry assumed that his Remy was playing hide and go seek with him.  
  
Before Albus could get into the room to confront Harry and tell him that Remus is not playing a game, but is gone, but before he could speak Minerva pulled Harry into her, "Harry, Remus is gone and he want be back for a few days, but I promis he will be back, and he will play with you and hold you. I promis you and so does Albus." Albus nods along with what Minerva says.  
  
Since Harry had no comprehension of time he assumed that Remus left like all the wonderful people who loved him in his small life. Once this realization struck Harry his face feel, he became very pale, with relization and opened his mouth and gave out a loud, heartbreaking wail.  
  


* * *

  
*Reviewers* My thanks to Reviewers:  
  
kitti- Here it is!! Thank you for your energetic support (.  
  
MagicGirl10- Here is your update, thank you for loving the story  
  
gual1- Thank you for your kind review and support!  
  
Fangfoot- Thank you for your review. That thrills be that you love the story.  
  
Sunne- *bows at the cheers* thank you for you review. Isn't baby Harry just the cutest thing? And here is the much longer installment that you wanted!  
  
Wonkeywerewolf- Here is you next chap thanks to my good mood!  
  
Kristen- thank you for your review, and your kind support. Here is a little more Harry and Remus interaction.  
  
HelLo- I love that you love the story! Here is your next chap, sorry for the delay!  
  
ER- *tear* yes poor Harry! But there will be much more drama in the next two chaps... *wink-wink* *hint-hint*  
  
Rosaleen- Thank you for your wonderful review. Remus will have more troubles to go through concerning Harry, and maybe an appearance by the infamous ministry.  
  
Athenakitty- I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! They are so unique, I look at the questions and I laugh and I automatically know it's you. Now I must find a way to answer your review, so maybe I should just answer your questions. Yes Harry is having fun, yes they are bonding but the bond will be challenged, and Severus and Harry will have a difficult road to finally reach a bonding point.  
  
Harry's Muggle Sister- This is very funny. You are reviewing my story? I am shocked, but very pleased! I didn't think I was worthy of your review, since I am in love with your stories! Thank you for your review, and please UPDATE YOUR STORIES!! I would love to help you if you want, but I want the next chapters no matter what! Lol.  
  
My Notes and Such:  
  
Well there is everyone's next chapter! I hope it was worth the wait!!! This is my favorite chapter because I am very proud of it! I worked really hard on it because I got tired of making the chaps so short. I need to clear up a few things:  
  
1. Remus has never been a father before, so he does not know that leaving Harry like he did was a bad thing. He will pay for it...  
  
2. Severus and Harry will become closer towards the end of the story, but in the next chapter it will look very grim for their relationship. The reason I am doing what I am doing in the next chap is to add some drama, and challenges Remus will have to face.  
  
Well I believe that is all I have to say besides this. I am so sorry it took so long to get this chap up lots of things have been going on. I tried to make up for it by giving you a 14 page chapter in 11 point type, and almost 6,000 words just with this chap. If you want to know more baby Harry stories or baby Severus just tell me in a reiview and I will post all the stories I know in the next chap. Please remember to REVIEW! It would be appreciated exspecially since this was a 'long' chap! I also realize that I want to update sooner if I get a bunch of positive feedback! Until next time.  
  
Love from, Em 


End file.
